


Dark Clues

by wonderminterplus



Category: Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bondage, Drabble Collection, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Human!Pericles/Human!Scooby Doo drabbles, left in a trail like clues. To what conclusions though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enthralled

**Author's Note:**

> Just a series of drabbles I've written for the one sided pairing of Human!Pericles/Human!Scooby Doo. Blame fan art for this one.
> 
> Most of the drabbles are based off prompts and I'm always open for prompts.

Pericles sat there on the crumbling half wall outside the graveyard. Scooby hated graveyards. And dark nights. And quite frankly Pericles. But here he was. Somehow he had thought it be harder to find Pericles given only the quick glimpses of him in the area for the past week.

“I see you without the kinder this evening. How unusual for you.” Pericles said, noting Scooby with his good eye.

“I can do stuff on my own.” Scooby complained, narrowing his eyes at the older man.

“Do you? I find that to be an odd statement as the evidence up to now suggests otherwise.”

Pericles slid off the wall with a grace that for a split second reminded Scooby of flight. How the older man was so spry Scooby could never guess.

“Yet…” Pericles continued, brushing dust off his grey jacket. “I do find you here alone. In an area where I made sure I was spotted. Yes, Scooby doo. This was my idea.”

This new knowledge hit like a brick. Here he thought he was being clever. Only to find out the pieces to a very simple puzzle had been laid out for him purposely. He backed away a step as Pericles started to approach.

“I think now is the time for a talk, yes?”

Scooby knew nothing good would come of sticking around to talk. He was bad to be around. Scooby knew that. Nothing about that man was good. Yet, he had his reasons for being here.

“I want you to stop.” Scooby said gruffly.

Pericles paused and tilted his head curiously.

“Stop what?”

“Stop trying to hurt my friends. Hurting everyone. All for some stupid treasure. It’s not worth it!” Scooby cried.

There was a moment of silence, then Pericles began to laugh.

“That’s not funny!” Scooby asked, narrowing his eyes a bit.

“Oh but it is. The sheer amount of information that you do not have, and being right in the middle of it all. It is hilarious. And to think you risked yourself for such a foolish request.”

Scooby could feel a growl forming in his throat as he stepped forward towards Pericles. There was no plan now, just pure emotion. But Pericles of course had a plan.

Suddenly Pericles lunged at him. His movements were graceful, as if long rehearsed long before he did them. Some of them may had been rehearsed. Pericles lips covering his didn’t seemed rehearsed however.

If anything there was passion in the action. Almost needy as he gripped onto Scooby’s broad shoulders with his gloved hands, the talon like fingernails he possessed being felt through the material.

Scooby was far too shocked, too enthralled in the moment to pull back. It was ultimately Pericles who pulled away, a satisfied smirk on his face.

“Now you have my reason for meeting here.”


	2. Goosebumps and Lips

Goosebumps- Sometimes when Mystery Incorporated ran into Pericles Scooby couldn't help but hide. He looked ridiculous, a tall man like himself hiding behind Shaggy. But it felt like a shield to him. A shield from Pericles gaze that gave him goosebumps up and down his arms.

There were unspoken things behind Pericles words these days. And Scooby was afraid that one day he would get to hear them.

 

Lips- Sometimes one had to fight dirty to achieve one's goals. Pericles was certainly no stranger to that concept. Kidnapping one of the Mystery Incorperated group was only one of the many tricks he could pull. It was pure luck however he ended up capturing Scooby.

Scooby’s sagged in the hold of two of the robots at Pericles command. Seeing the identity of his new captive brought a disturbing grin to his face. 

“It seems to be fate.” he muttered to himself as he stepped over to Scooby.

Scooby didn’t respond. Drugs were obviously used in his capture given his lack of movement and half opened, glazed over eyes. Pericles lifted up Scooby’s head by his chin to get a better look at the captive.

A mistake on his part perhaps. Because his eyes lingered over Scooby’s lips a moment. Long enough to decide that they were just too inviting. Without further pausing Pericles leaned over and kissed Scoobys lips.

Scooby didn’t stir, too heavily drugged to come back to the conscious world yet. He did shift in his knocked out state. Pericles drew back and tenderly brushed a lock of scruffy hair out of Scoobys face.

He then stood up straight, looking to the robots, silent observers of what had happened.

“Bring him along. There are plans to set into motion after all.”


	3. Collared

“The collar suits you.” Pericles said, leash in hand as he approached his captive.

The tall, scruffy looking figure of a man before him did not match the elegant decor around him. Brown hair and a build that spoke of a clumsy strength. This did not speak of a man that belonged in a dark, brooding mansion.

But then, he didn’t want to be here. Kidnap victims often did not want to be where they were taken. There would be no leaving anytime soon. Not if the ropes binding his wrists behind his back and around his ankles had anything to do with it.

His captor fit the surrounding much more. That made sense as it was his home. There was an elegance to the gray haired man. There was a aspect to him however that spoke of danger and madness. The scar down one of his eyes told of stories that Scooby would not like to hear.

“Take it off.” Scooby snapped in his thick accent that was impossible to trace where it originated.

The shield shaped charm was his. He had always worn the charm on a simple, silver chain necklace. But now attached to a leather collar which was strapped around his neck it seem like a bastardization. And Pericles knew that given the amused look he had.

“But it’s right where it belongs. Around that oh so strong neck.”

The leash was clipped to the collar now. Pericles wrapped a bit of the leash around his hand until the leash was almost taunt. Not that the extra security was needed. It seemed to please Pericles though. A symbol for him perhaps.

“I suppose if you were to tell me where the disc pieces are hidden I would consider releasing you.” Pericles said. “Yet, I already know what your answer would be. You are far too loyal for your own good, Scooby Doo.”

“You only make fun of that because i’m not loyal to you.” Scooby said.

Pericles shrugged, picking up a thing of straps going through a rubber ball.

“Perhaps. But then you would be a fool of a different kind. A how to say… lose lose situation.”

Before Scooby could reply the ball was shoved into his mouth. The series of straps were quickly buckled, forming a sort of harness around his face. Like the collar around his neck a small padlock was locked into placed to ensure it would not be removed without Pericles keys.

“There. Nicely muzzled.” Pericles crooned, sliding a finger over one of the straps of the gag.

Scooby snarled from behind the gag and attempted to move his face away. The action didn’t please Pericles, his good eye narrowing at his captive. Pericles suddenly pulled the leash harshly, nearly causing Scooby to fall forward.

“You would do well to remember your place here. After all, you can’t fight me. Not like you are now. And I think we both know that I will not be so lax around you.”

This time when Pericles jerked the leash he let Scooby fall. He hit the rug with a thump and for a moment almost whined at the pain. Then he attempted to right himself. Pericles kicked him swiftly in the side, earning a muffled howl from Scooby.

“Stay down like the dog you are.” Pericles hissed. “From now on you are nothing but a pet. A pet that needs to learn it’s commands.”

Scooby groaned, the pain starting to recede. He didn’t attempt to sit up again, not wishing to test Pericles so soon. Pericles smiled now, looking for just a moment more tender. Scooby knew that was nothing but a mask.

“Good. You just learned sit. I wonder what other tricks you do?”


	4. Teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Non Con ahead in this section

Pericles knew he was rough and that he was hurting his partner a bit. Thing was he was never one for holding back. So his talon like nails would rake Scooby’s back, leaving red trails, no markings, that told of who Scooby belonged to.

Though Pericles was not often one for biting there were moments when he felt the urge to. Mark Scooby more in a more visible spot to proclaim his ownership to the world. As if the collar locked around his neck didn’t say that already.

A slow grin played on Pericles lips as he allowed Scooby a moment to come to a point of clarity. Pericles grinned wide, baring teeth that to Scooby were scarier than any sharp tooth masked monster.


	5. a break from the dark: human!domestic au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of break from the darker AU.

“The neighbors have called the fire department to their house again.” Scooby said patiently.

“Have they now? I wonder whatever the matter is.” Pericles said.

He didn’t even peer up from the newspaper that Scooby was certain he was only pretending to read. After all this time he knew how Pericles acted when he was guilty of something. 

“What did you do?”

Pericles smirked ever so slightly. He did not answer Scooby’s question. Not that Scooby really expected an answer. Still he glared, arms crossed, until Pericles spoke.

“Suppose I did do something? To the neighbors to the left of us in particular.”

“The Wilsons.” Scooby corrected.

“Ah yes, the Wilsons. I believe the husband-”

“Dan.”

“Yes, Dan. Dan has the habit of mowing his quite immaculate lawn in the very early hours of the morning. Thankfully you have the luxury of being a heavy sleeper so it does not wake you. I however am not.” Pericles explained.

“What did you do to Dan?” Scooby asked, almost tired sounding.

“I swear I have done nothing to Dan. His lawn mower.. ah, well, that is another story.”

Scooby glanced out the window in time to see the fire department bringing down a large piece of Dan’s heavy, and expensive, lawn mower from the tree. Scooby glanced back to Pericles who was watching the event outside the window.

“Ah, they found the blades. I do hope they think to look in their pool for the engine.”

That soft, cruel grin was on Pericles face as he watched. Scooby sighed.

“Sometimes I think you’re evil.” Scooby said.

“It’s a possibility.” Pericles said, turning to the lifestyle section.


End file.
